


what goes around, comes around

by solange_lol



Series: fuzzy socks and midnight talks [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, nico wears heels and will is very turned on, solangelo, tall/small, this is super short forgive me, tol/smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: Nico is tired of being mocked and teased by Will for his height, so he finally decided to do something about it.Prompt is "Tol/Smol" for Day 5 of Solangelo Week





	what goes around, comes around

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short (like nico) im sorry. it was going to be longer but i really didnt have the inspiration for todays fic, and i didnt start it until late so rip enjoy this literal crack fic. its probably going to be the same for tomorrow tbh, sorry fam. but ill try and pull through for the last day
> 
> maybe ill rewrite this one day the way i wanted to. who knows tho

Nico was annoyed. That blasted blonde-haired boy took every chance he could to tease Nico about his height. The picking him up if they were hugging or kissing was okay, but the using-him-as-an-armrest or patting his head and the _nicknames._ Nico _hated_ the nicknames. Not to mention Will always putting his favorite mugs or food on the highest shelf so he would have to climb counters or use a stool to reach it; that was just downright _mocking_ him.

He wasn’t even that short. Sure, 5’5 was below average, but it wasn’t _short._ Of course, Nico just had to go and find himself a beanstalk of a boyfriend.

So, Nico had a plan. A good one, thanks to Reyna.

He slipped them on once he heard Will walking through the door after coming home from his class. Reyna defiantly had bigger feet than he did, but she tried to find the oldest, smallest pair she still had. It was still bigger than his foot, but it would do the job.

Will must have heard Nico even before he was able to step out of the bedroom because his face changed quickly from curiosity to surprise with a touch of amusement and admiration.

“Hey,” Will said, drawing it out like he didn’t have a clue about what to say next.

“Hey,” Nico responded, trying his best to stride confidently towards his boyfriend. Unfortunately, that isn’t the easiest thing to do when wearing six-inch heels, but Will was busy letting his eyes wander up and down Nico’s body (Nico had to fight away the heat threatening to rush to his cheeks) and didn’t even seem to notice him stumble.

“I…” Will started, still searching for words. “You’re… you’re so _tall_ ,” he finally managed to spit out.

Nico laughed. “Yeah, thought I should show you what it’s like.” Sure, he wasn’t even a full inch taller than Will with the help of his shoes, but the centimeter or so was everything to him. Anything that made him taller than Will was a win.

“Whose are those?” he asked.

“Reyna’s, it was her idea,” Nico admitted.

“ _Damn_ ,” Will nearly whispered. He let out an _I-can’t-believe-this-boy-is-mine_ type whistle; his eyes definitely on Nico’s ass. This time, Nico couldn't stop the blush that flushed his cheeks. “Can you ask her if you can keep those?”

However, before Will could even get his last word out, Nico stumbled. Will was quick to swoop under him, scooping the small Italian into his arms bridal-style.

“This is exactly what I didn’t want,” Nico hissed, though he still buried his face in WIll’s neck. “Being tall is exhausting,” he mumbled into the warm skin.

Nico couldn’t help but smile when he felt Will’s laugh vibrate from his neck into his cheeks. It wasn’t fun being short or being teased, no, but they were some sacrifices Nico was willing to make for love.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @solange-lol !!
> 
> also follow the solangelo week tumblr (im a mod) @solangeloweek for updates throughout the week.
> 
> if this is the first time youre hearing about solangelo week and you want to contribute, dont worry, theres still time !! there are prompts for the entire week, though you do not have to complete the entire week (personally im challenging myself to do it because im bad at this sort of thing). late submissions are also accepted !!


End file.
